


First Night Out by verityburns

by bernerRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernerRose/pseuds/bernerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem John sich einigermaßen von den Folgen einer brutalen Entführung erholt hat, nehmen er und Sherlock an der Weihnachtsparty von Scotland Yard teil. Auf der Tanzfläche... läuft was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Out by verityburns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300796) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> This is a translation, published with kind permission of the brilliant author. I obviously don't own anything, not even the idea for this one.

Lestrade lehnte an der Wand, einen Plastikbecher mit fragwürdig gepantschtem Punsch lässig in der Hand, seine Augen auf die außergewöhnliche Gestalt gerichtet. Definitiv ein ungewohnter Anblick: Sherlock Holmes, der freiwillig an einem gesellschaftlichen Anlass teilnahm.

Nun... _freiwillig_ war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Lestrade folgte Sherlocks Blick und war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Sherlock die Tanzfläche im Auge behielt, wo sein Freund und Mitbewohner der letzten drei Jahre glücklich herumtanzte und kaum Anzeichen der Gewalttätigkeiten zeigte, denen er vor kurzem ausgesetzt gewesen war.

Nun ja, eine neue Narbe zog sich über seine linke Wange, aber sie verblasste bereits, und seine Rippen schienen sich vollständig erholt zu haben, danach zu urteilen, wie enthusiastisch er gerade Sergeant Kavanagh herumwirbelte. Ihre blonden Haare flogen herum, sie kicherte und grinste John an. Alle liebten John.

Lestrade stieß sich von der Wand und machte sich auf den Weg hinüber zu Sherlock. Er wechselte hier und da ein paar freundliche Worte, während er den Raum durchquerte. Seine Ankunft wurde einzig mit einem leichten Zucken des Mundes begrüßt – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Ansonsten blieb Sherlock völlig reglos. Aber Lestrade kannte Sherlock inzwischen gut genug, um die Lässigkeit zu durchschauen, mit der er sich an den Pfeiler lehnte.

"Du lässt dich für gewöhnlich nicht an unserer Weihnachtsparty blicken", setzte Lestrade ziemlich unbeholfen an. "Nicht dass du nicht willkommen wärst, selbstverständlich", fügte er schnell an.

Sherlock sagte nichts.

"Du _und_ John, natürlich."

Das Nichts wurde lauter.

Lestrade rang um ein Gesprächsthema, drehte aber schließlich nur den Kopf zur Tanzfläche. "Er sieht gut aus," versuchte er es noch mal und nickte in Richtung der Tanzfläche. "Besser, meine ich."

"Als damals, als wir ihn gerettet haben?", fragte Sherlock. "Er hätte kaum schlimmer aussehen können."

Lestrade zuckte zusammen und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. "Nun... er hat dich also hierher geschleppt, hmm?"

Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu. "Ich lass' mich wohl kaum irgendwohin 'schleppen'."

"Und weshalb bist du dann gekommen?", fragte Lestrade geradeheraus.

Für eine Weile sah es danach aus, als würde er keine Antwort bekommen. Beide Männer standen Seite an Seite und beobachteten den dritten Mann, der nun unbefangen lachte, als ein paar junge Constables versuchten, ihm ziemlich komplizierte Tanzbewegungen beizubringen.

"Er war nicht viel aus in letzter Zeit", sagte Sherlock schließlich.

Lestrade nickte. Einmal mehr wunderte er sich, was sich zwischen den beiden wohl abspielte. Im Wettpool für ihr Outing als Paar fand sich ein Betrag, der inzwischen weit im dreistelligen Bereich lag. Bradstreet hielt den Topf und hatte fünf Pfund auf den heutigen Tag gesetzt. In der Woche nach Johns Entführung hatten sich die Einsätze sogar bis auf fünfzig Pfund erhöht. Viele Mitspieler, aber alle waren enttäuscht worden. John sagte nur, er sei ok, als Sherlock am Tatort eintraf, und Sherlock hatte John nach einem ersten schürenden Blick nicht mehr weiter beachtet. Lestrade schien der einzige zu sein, der in Erwägung zog, dass es Sherlock schlicht nicht ertrug, John so zu sehen. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis die beiden in einer privaten Ambulanz weggefahren wurden.

"Eifersüchtig, Freak?", kam es abfällig von der anderen Seite des Pfeilers.

"Versuch' doch wenigstens, etwas origineller zu sein, Sally. Wenn du deine Beleidigungen so oft wechseln würdest wie deine Liebhaber, hätte das Leben so viel mehr zu bieten."

Sally fehlten die Worte vor lauter Empörung. "Ich ..."

Sherlock ließ kurz seinen Blick über sie gleiten, dann schaute er weg. "Ich hätte 'Unterwäsche' in Betracht gezogen, aber das scheint heute Abend eine freiwillige Zugabe zu sein".

Sally machte noch mal den Mund auf, aber Lestrade schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Wenn das deine Vorstellung einer angemessenen Begrüßung ist, Donovan,  dann trage ich dich gerne in die Liste für den nächsten Sensibilitätskurs ein. Nächsten Monat findet wieder einer statt."

Lestrade betrachtete eingehend Sallys Rückenansicht, als sie davonstolzierte, bis ihn Sherlock mit einem leisen Schnauben aus seinen Gedanken riss. Lestrade errötete und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Tanzfläche.

"Ich habe dir nie gedankt," sagte Sherlock  unvermittelt.

"Wofür?", fragte Lestrade. Dann schaute er ihn an. "Ach. Das." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Nun, ich war nur fünf Minuten vor dir da. Kein großer Unterschied. Wirklich nicht."

Sherlocks Schweigen war sprechend und Lestrade sah einmal mehr John vor sich, wie er ihn gefunden hatte. Fünf Minuten konnten eine lange Zeit sein.

"Es wäre möglich, dass du Morgen kaufen möchtest", murmelte Sherlock.

"Was?"

Sherlock nickte Richtung Uhr. "Es ist schon fast Mitternacht."

Lestrades Augen folgten seinem Nicken. Der Minutenzeiger rückte näher an die volle Stunde. Als er sich drehte, um eine Erklärung zu verlangen, war Sherlock weg.

oOo

John wurde langsam müde. Es war ein toller Abend. Tanzen, plaudern, ein bisschen harmloses Flirten, einfach nur, um in Übung zu bleiben... es war  wunderbar, wieder ganz 'normal' auszugehen. Aber nun teilten ihm seine Beine mit, dass er doch noch nicht völlig genesen war, und der eine Punsch, den er sich gegönnt hatte, machte sich ebenfalls bemerkbar. Er schaute sich suchend nach Sherlock um. Sein Blick streifte die Uhr, sie zeigte Mitternacht.

Ein neuer Tag. Ein Kalenderblatt weiter entfernt von dem, was passiert war, von dem, was es für seine Zukunft bedeutete. Er seufzte, verabschiedete sich entschuldigend von dem freundlichen, lebhaften Haufen Leute, mit denen er den größten Teil des Abends verbracht hatte und kämpfte sich zum Pfeiler, wo er Sherlock zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Sherlock war nirgends mehr zu sehen. John tauchte wieder in die Menge und quetschte sich durch die Tanzenden, während er seinen Blick aufmerksam durch den dämmrigen Raum gleiten ließ. Plötzlich stoppten ihn warme Hände, die sich von hinten um seine Taille legten.

Seine übliche Reaktion darauf, von jemandem gepackt zu werden, blieb aus und er lehnte sich beinahe zurück, bevor er sich fing.

"Was machst du?" sagte er laut, um die dröhnende Musik zu übertönen.

Sherlock trat noch näher an ihn heran, bis John seine Wärme über die ganze Länge seines Rückens fühlen konnte. "Ist das denn nicht ein geselliger Anlass? Ich bin gesellig."

"Die Leute werden reden." Er fühlte, wie Sherlock gegen seine Schläfe lächelte, und seine Augen huschten suchend umher. Aber sie standen mitten auf der Tanzfläche, verdeckt von der Menge. Eine Oase der Ruhe mitten im Sturm.

"Lass sie!"

"Sherlock!" John versuchte, sich umzudrehen, aber der Griff verstärkte sich. Eine Hand glitt um seine Taille nach vorne und zog ihn weiter zurück, die andere bewegte sich aufwärts über seinen Oberkörper und krallte sich in seine gute Schulter. Sherlock hatte sein Sakko ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines dunklen Hemds zurückgerollt. Die blasse Haut seines Arms schimmerte gespenstisch im Dunkeln.

"John. Das ist genau das, was du willst." Sherlocks Hüften schwangen im Rhythmus der Musik, und John folgte automatisch seiner Führung. Er ließ kurz seinen Kopf zurück an Sherlocks Schulter fallen und sog die Nähe auf. Dann riss er sich los und drehte sich.

"Aber _du_ willst es nicht."

Sherlocks Arme hatten ihn nicht wirklich losgelassen... er hatte die Umarmung nur so weit gelockert, dass John sich drehen konnte. Nun zog er ihn erneut näher.

"Doch, ich will es." Seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte an Johns Ohr. "Ich habe es immer gewollt."

Die Musik wechselte zu einem langsamen Lied. Die Menschen rund herum fanden sich zu Paaren. Aber John ließ seine Hände auf Sherlocks Oberarmen und hielt eine gewisse Distanz aufrecht.

"Du hast immer gesagt, es sei zu gefährlich. Und ich dachte... nachdem was passiert ist... dass du erst recht darauf beharren würdest."

"Wir verbrachten fast drei Jahre damit vorzugeben, dass wir nur Freunde sind, John." Sherlocks Stimme war ruhig und fest. "Drei Jahre neben dir gehen und dich nicht berühren. Drei Jahre Vorsicht und Distanz. Drei Jahre mit deinem Lächeln, und keiner wusste, dass ich es bin, der es auf dein Gesicht gezaubert hat. Drei Jahre mit deinem finsteren Gesicht, und keinem bewusst, dass ich auch dafür verantwortlich bin."

"Na ja, ich denke, für das finstere Gesicht wurde dir durchaus die Schuld gegeben, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte John mit einem Lächeln.

Sherlock lächelte nicht zurück. "Du wolltest unsere Beziehung nie verstecken. Das war meine Entscheidung."

"Aber ich habe es verstanden", versicherte John. "Du hattest Ang..." Er brach ab. "Du warst beunruhigt, dass jemand mich gegen dich verwenden könnte. Ich begreife das. Ich habe es immer begriffen."

"Sag' ruhig, ich hatte 'Angst'", erwiderte Sherlock. "'Angst' ist mehr als angemessen. Aber im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse scheint es von keinem Nutzen zu sein vorzugeben, dass du weniger seist als du bist, da selbst das, was du zu sein scheinst, genügt, um dich in Gefahr zu bringen. " Ein reuiges Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Gesicht. "Vielleicht, wenn ich mehr als einen Freund hätte, würdest du nicht so deutlich herausstechen."

"Nun, du wirst dir bestimmt nicht weitere Liebhaber zulegen, nur um mich weniger auffällig zu machen."

Sherlocks Mund zuckte. "Sally würde lachen, wenn sie dich hören könnte. Sie geht fest davon aus, dass _ich_ der Besitzergreifende bin."

"Tja, es ist nicht einfach zuzuschauen, wie dich dauernd Leute mit ihren Blicken ausziehen. Müsst' ich das nicht die ganze Zeit ertragen, würd' ich vielleicht nicht so heftig reagieren, wenn ich dich endlich zu Hause hab'."

"Das wäre eine Schande." Sherlocks Stimme war rau, und ihn so zu hören ließ Johns Nerven vibrieren.

"Sherlock, bist du sicher? In all den Jahren hast du deine Entscheidung niemals in Frage gestellt. Gibst du jetzt nach wegen dem, was passiert ist? Ich will nicht, dass du unglücklich bist."

"In welcher Hinsicht gebe ich nach?" fragte Sherlock. "Du hast mich nie darum gebeten."

John warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Ich frage dich andauernd. Ich weiß, wie gut du mich lesen kannst. Ich brauche die Worte nicht zu sagen, damit du sie hörst." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Nachdem du mich gefunden hattest..."

"Lestrade fand dich."

" _Du_ hast mich gefunden. Du hast nur Lestrade geschickt, weil er näher war." John schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hatte Angst, du könntest entscheiden, dass ich ohne dich besser dran wär'. Dass du versuchen würdest, mich wegzuschicken."

Sherlocks Mund zuckte kurz. "Der Gebrauch des Begriffs 'versuchen' ist wohlbegründet." Sein Blick blieb fest. "Ich weiß, wie du für mich fühlst, John. Vielleicht gab's eine Zeit - nachdem ich dich vom Hinken kuriert und bevor ich dich verführt habe - da wäre dies noch möglich gewesen, aber..."

"Keine lange Zeit, nicht wahr?"

"Lang genug." Sie starrten sich an.

"Ich bin lieber in Gefahr als ohne dich," sagte John, und beide konnten die Worte hören, die er nicht sagte.

"Das weiß ich."

John schaute Sherlock grimmig an. "Manchmal ist es wirklich ärgerlich, so durchschaubar zu sein. Du bist niemals eifersüchtig, weshalb auch? Das ist nicht sehr schmeichelhaft."

"Sei nicht lächerlich. Der Gedanke, du könntest mich jemals betrügen, ist absolut lachhaft."

"Ja, ich schätze, es wäre unmöglich, dich zum Narren zu halten."

"Das ist nicht annähernd, was ich meine",  Sherlocks Augen wurden schmal, "wie du dir sehr wohl bewusst bist." Der Griff um Johns Taille wurde stärker. "Ich mag mich nicht um deine Flirtereien sorgen, aber ich genieße sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich sehne mich jedes Mal danach, deren Lächeln von deinem Gesicht zu küssen."

"Echt jetzt?"

"Ja, wirklich. Und ab heute Nacht werde ich genau das tun." Er lächelte, aber das Lächeln verblasste schnell. "Das ist keine übereilte Entscheidung, John. Ich habe ausdrücklich so lange gewartet, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Entscheidung nicht auf meiner Neigung beruht, dir alles zu gewähren, wonach du dich sehnst, nachdem ich dich zurück habe."

"Du hast nie darüber geredet!"

"Du hättest das Wissen dazu verwendet, von mir Tee zu verlangen."

Johns Gesicht wurde weich. "Du hast mir so oder so Tee gemacht. Du hast Fälle abgelehnt, um bei mir zu bleiben. Denk nicht, ich hätte das nicht bemerkt."

"Die waren langweilig." Sherlock schaute weg.

John fuhr fort. "Mir geht's jetzt gut. Tu's nicht, falls du's nicht wirklich willst."

"Es ist eine rationale Entscheidung. Wenn du ohnehin zur Zielscheibe wirst, dann ist es das Beste klarzustellen, dass keine solche Attacke ungestraft bleibt. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass es keinerlei Zweifel an deiner Wichtigkeit gibt."

John blinzelte ihn an. "Was soll _das_ denn heißen?"

"Eins nach dem anderen. Und jetzt, meinst du nicht, du solltest mich jetzt küssen und den Spekulationen, die den Raum fluten, ein Ende bereiten?"

John schaute sich nicht um. Ihm war bewusst, dass sich immer mehr Blicke auf sie richteten. Das langsame Lied klang aus, ein schneller Bass dröhnte los. " _So_ einfach kriegst du mich nicht," entgegnete John, und das Glück in seinem Gesicht machte einem verschmitzten Grinsen Platz. "Zuerst musst du mit mir tanzen."

oOo

"Was zur Hölle...?"

Lestade schaute kurz zu Sally, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tanzflache zu.

"Das ist nicht...", ihr Mund stand offen, "...kann nicht sein."

Beide starrten in die Menschenmenge, um ab und zu einen Blick zu erhaschen.

Sergeant Kavanagh tauchte auf der anderen Seite von Lestrade auf. "Seht ihr, was ich sehe, oder hatte ich zu viel Punsch?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du die Person bist, die unter Einfluss steht", sagte Sally. "Er muss high sein."

"So sieht er auf jeden Fall aus", stimmte Lestrade zu. "Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht auf was Illegalem ist."

Die Menge teilte sich kurz, und sechs Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

"Ich denke, _das_ könnte sein", sagte Kavanagh. "Meine Güte, ich dachte, mit seinen langen Beinen würde er aussehen wie eine Marionette, die zu tanzen versucht."

"So sieht er definitiv nicht aus", stellte Lestrade fest.

"Nein, wirklich nicht", stimmte Kavanagh zu.

Sally blinzelte. "Wart' mal". Wer hält den Wetttopf?" Sie schaute sich um. "Wo ist Bradstreet?"

Lestrade grinste breit. "Es sieht danach aus, als würden meine Kinder doch noch eine X-Box zu Weihnachten bekommen."

oOo

Sherlock schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Nur seine Hände verstärkten den Griff um Johns Taille, bevor sie weiter runter zu seinen Hüften glitten. Die beiden gingen in der Tat ziemlich häufig gemeinsam Tanzen, weil John es liebte, aber immer ein bisschen anders zurechtgemacht und irgendwo, wo keiner sie erkannte. Undurchsichtige Bars und kleine Clubs - das erste Mal, nachdem ein Fall sie ausgerechnet in eine Neunziger-Disco geführt hatte.

Sherlock hatte sich zuerst sehr gesträubt, obwohl John den Ausdruck 'hoffnungsvoll aber für eine Enttäuschung gewappnet' aufgesetzt hatte. Es war eine von jenen Mienen, denen Sherlock frustrierend schlecht wiederstehen konnte. Seiner Aussage, dass er nicht tanzte, hielt John eine Erinnerung an seine Club-Zeit entgegen, worauf Sherlock wiederum darauf verwies, dass er nur tanzte, wenn er high war. Sherlock hatte erwartet, dass dies sein Trumpf war, da John strenge Ansichten zum Thema illegale Drogen hatte, aber mit einem gemurmelten "Endorphine" als einzige Warnung hatte er sich kurz darauf in der Toilette wiedergefunden, wo er prompt einen geblasen bekommen hatte. Danach schien es ihm ziemlich ungehobelt, gegen das Tanzen zu protestieren.

Sherlock zog John näher zu sich, senkte den Kopf, atmete tief ein und erlaubte seinen Muskeln, sich vom Takt führen zu lassen, sich im Rhythmus zu bewegen. Er ließ die eine Hand Johns Wirbelsäule entlang zum Kreuz gleiten und die andere hinauf zwischen seine Schulterblätter wandern. John folgte seinen Bewegungen perfekt, so wie er es immer tat. "Denk an Sex", hatte John ihn angewiesen, als sich Sherlock anfänglich über Unbeholfenheit beschwerte. Die Empfehlung hatte sich absolut bewährt.

Nun nahm Sherlock gedanklich vorweg, was beim Heimkommen passieren würde. Er gründete seine Annahmen auf vergangene Erfahrungen. John war immer schmiegsam und willig, wenn sie tanzen waren. Darauf bedacht, ihn glücklich zu machen. Die Erwartung schien durchaus angemessen, so wie John gerade die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Sie würden im Flur anfangen, entschied Sherlock, Johns Arme oben - über seinem Kopf an die Wand geheftet und im Zaum gehalten von Sherlocks einer Hand. John würde sich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Er würde nicht um Dominanz kämpfen. Er würde Sherlock erlauben, mit der anderen Hand seinen Kiefer zu fassen und sein Gesicht noch oben zu drehen, und wenn Sherlock seinen Kopf neigte, dann würde John seine Lippen öffnen und Sherlock nehmen lassen, was immer er wollte. Und Sherlock wollte sehr viel.

"Zuerst im Flur", raunte er John ins Ohr und zog sich rechtzeitig zurück um zu sehen, wie sich Johns Pupillen weiteten. John nickte. Sein Hemd hatte sich am Rücken aus dem Hosenbund gelöst, und Sherlock ließ seine Hand darunter rutschen, während sich Finger in seinem Haar verfingen. Johns Haut war heiß und feucht vom Schweiß, genau so, wie sie sich in ein zwei Stunden anfühlen würde, wenn er sich einen Pfad dort entlang leckte.

Hier - auf der Tanzfläche - war Sherlock sich bewusst, dass sich immer mehr Augen auf sie richteten. Dass sie den Punkt zweier Freunde, die lediglich versuchten, sich über den Lärm hinweg zu unterhalten, längst überschritten hatten. Dass Leute, die sie kannten, zuschauten und verstanden, dass John Watsons halbherziges Flirten nie und nimmer zu irgendetwas führen würde, weil er unmissverständlich vergeben war und niemand anderes auch nur die geringste Chance mehr hatte.

Seine Hand fand Johns Hüfte und packte sie hart, die andere Hand glitt rund herum und tat es ihr gleich. Er schob John ein wenig zurück, gerade soviel, dass sich Johns Hände aus seinen Haaren lösten und auf seine Schultern glitten. Sie bewegten sich zusammen, perfekt in Einklang, Sherlocks Augen unerschütterlich auf John gerichtet, die Blicke verschränkt, und Sherlock stellte sicher, dass die Szenen, die er sich ausmalte, sich auch in Johns Kopf abspielten.

In seiner Vorstellung waren sie jetzt im Schlafzimmer und sein Blick fiel auf Johns Mund, den dieser sofort für ihn öffnete. John leckte sich die Lippen und diese clevere Zunge erschien. Langsam. Er würde genau dasselbe tun, sobald sie zuhause waren, und Sherlock würde ihn auf das Bett drücken zum Sitzen, sich vor ihn stellen, warten... während John so tat, als besäße nicht er alle Macht im Raum. Vorgeben, dass er gefügig sei, sogar ein bisschen nervös, während er Sherlocks Gurt verschlossen ließ, aber den Reißverschluss öffnete, mit seinen tatsächlich zittrigen Fingern hineingriff, zuerst über seine Unterwäsche strich, bis Sherlocks Erregung durch die Seide nässte und er schließlich den Stoff zur Seite schieben würde, den Kopf senkte, die Augen glühend, weil er das tun konnte... Sherlock auf seinen grundlegendsten Zustand reduzieren, ihn daran erinnern, dass er hier, an diesem Ort, mit seinem Liebhaber, voll und ganz menschlich war... ein Mann wie jeder andere.

Plötzlich kehrte Sherlock zurück in die Gegenwart. Er drehte John im Kreis, zog ihn mit sich, hielt in so eng an sich, dass kein Raum blieb für Zweifel oder Luft zwischen ihnen. Er kannte den gerade gespielten Song nicht, aber der unerbittliche Beat passte perfekt zu Sherlocks Laune und der Rhythmus fühlte sich komplett richtig an zum Tanzen. Er senkte seinen Kopf zu Johns Ohr, schob eine Hand besitzergreifend über seinen Bauch.

"So wird es enden." Er war so behutsam gewesen, während sich John erholte, aber heute Nacht waren beide bereit für mehr. Sherlock atmete Johns Duft ein und stellte sich vor, wie viel kräftiger dieser sein würde, wenn John dann nackt war. Wenn er auf seinen Händen und Knien war und Sherlock ihn mit Fingern und Zunge geöffnet, ihn zum Fluchen und Betteln gebracht hatte, ihm jede Erleichterung verweigerte, bis er keine Worte mehr fand außer Sherlocks Namen. Erst dann würde Sherlock nehmen, was ihm gehörte, freizügig gewährt und verzweifelt gewünscht, in Ehren gehalten und angebetet. Er würde sich über John lehnen, seine Brust an Johns Rücken, tief in ihm vergraben, und er würde seine ganze Selbstkontrolle aufbieten, um es so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, den Moment der Ekstase hinausschieben... den Moment, wenn sie wieder zwei würden und John sich von ihm wegbewegte. Aber nie weit weg, und Sherlock würde ihn jetzt noch viel näher bei sich behalten.

John warf seinen Kopf zurück, sein 'Ja' klar und deutlich, ohne dass er etwas sagen musste, und Sherlock lockerte seinen Griff, drehte ihn noch einmal zur Musik, während diese ausklang, sich des freien Raumes bewusst, der sich um sie gebildet hatte, und der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie auf sich zogen.

Und dann, auf einer verdunkelten Tanzfläche, mit halb Scotland Yard als Zeugen, ließ Sherlock Holmes endlich die Maske fallen, die er so viele Jahre getragen hatte, senkte seinen Kopf und küsste den Mann, den er auf immer und ewig lieben würde.

Der Applaus war ohrenbetäubend.


End file.
